


Sugar

by MissLii



Series: 2015 1D Kink Meme [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D kink meme 2015, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Curly-Haired Liam, Facials, Feelings, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam takes a few steps forward, hesitating as he stands in front of Zayn. Before he can make himself sit down – it's not that he doesn't want to, he just doesn't want to make things awkward – Zayn takes hold of him, pulling him down quickly.</p><p>Liam laughs, and almost falls off Zayn's lap before Zayn rearranges his limbs. Then he grows quiet again, the tight feeling back in his chest.</p><p>Liam knows it's wrong, the way he feels for his own brother – not by blood maybe, but Liam still sees him as his real brother. He can't help it, tough, Zayn's too hot for him to ignore; with his tattoos and sharp cheekbones. Still, he burrows closer to Zayn and leans his head on Zayn's shoulder.</p><p>Liam's sure it would be easier if Zayn didn't touch him so much.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Liam knows what he feels for Zayn and Louis, his brothers, is so wrong. He still can't make himself stop wanting them.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=38058#t38058) on 1dkink2015: Round 1. 
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.
> 
> This fic contains fictional incest between brothers, and Liam is seventeen. If this is not something you want to read, or think is weird, you know where to find the back button.

Liam had met his new step dad many times before the day of the move. He seemed alright and Liam wouldn’t have minded him moving in, if it were just him moving in. His son, though. Liam wanted nothing to do with him.

 

That first day Zayn came to their house, Liam was miserable. That morning, he locked himself away in his room, ignoring his mum’s plea for him to eat breakfast, in a bad mood before he even met his mum's boyfriend’s son. The rest of the day, he sulked just as hard, only in front of Zayn.

 

His mum wanted them to get along. But Liam didn’t care about anyone but Louis, and flat out ignored Zayn when he tried to talk to him.

 

He was worried about Zayn taking Louis away from him. Except for his mum, Louis was all he had. It wasn’t like anyone in school was all that interested in spending time with him, and even if Louis was his brother – and maybe _had_ to like Liam, or at least pretend to – Liam was grateful.

 

With Zayn being the same age as Louis – almost four years older than him – Liam imagined them hitting it off at once. Doing all sort of things without Liam. All fun stuff.

 

Now, Liam knows that the rainy November day, only a few months after his tenth birthday, might have been one of the best days _ever_. Zayn is everything he could have asked for in a brother.

 

Back then, they were both a tad bit geeky, and they bonded over comics and movies. And even if Liam's almost four years younger than both him and Louis, he never felt like Zayn treated him like a little kid. He quickly became as protective over Liam as Louis has always had been.

 

Louis had one rule, though. Nobody but him was allowed to tease Liam. Which made things tense, horrible even, when Zayn joked around with Liam that first time. Liam can’t remember what started the fight; it was probably less insulting than half the things Louis said to him, but it still rubbed Louis the wrong way.

 

It ended with Zayn having a nosebleed, and Liam being mad at Louis for real, which was a first. Liam did his best to take care of Zayn, small and clumsy hands wiping away the mess on Zayn’s face as he glared at Louis.

 

Louis had crossed his arms over his chest, and muttered, “He’s _my_ brother. Not yours.”

 

They've come a long way from the way the acted around each other those awkward first days, when they were more or less forced to spend time together.

 

Liam's about to turn seventeen in a weeks. He lives at home with his mum and step dad, but Louis and Zayn have moved out. Left him behind, it feels like when he lies in his quiet room at night. The two of them share a small, not very nice flat and have done so since they moved out a little bit more than a year ago.

 

Louis and Zayn are close now; closer than brothers even. More like partners, the way they do _everything_ together. They spend almost all their free time together, and even work at the same corner store.

 

It's not that Liam doesn't like that they are close, but he feels lonely sometimes.

 

He still hasn't got that many friends his own age, and with them out of the house it feels empty there. Too quiet. Liam doesn't like it all that much at home anymore. Not that he doesn't love his mum, it's just that he misses waking up to Louis puttering around in the kitchen, making himself tea.

 

Which is why he stands outside Louis' and Zayn's door, with a packed bag in his hands. His mum knows he's there – of course, she does – and she's not overly pleased that he's supposed to stay with Louis and Zayn for the next month.

 

She couldn’t say no when he begged her, though.

 

He’s supposed to stay with them during a test period – decided by his mum – and if it works out, he might be allowed to stay.

 

His mum thinks it's too early for him to move out, since he's still in school and not yet eighteen. Liam doesn't think so. He’s more than ready. And it’s not like he’s going to be on his own.

 

Zayn smiles when he opens the door wide for Liam; eyes crinkling at the corners as he shakes his head. “Why didn't you just come in?” He ushers Liam inside and takes the bag from his hands. “We told you over and over not to knock.”

 

“Yeah,” says Liam, slowly. He tries to stop the blush spreading quickly on his cheeks, as always when he thinks about that one time he walked in on Zayn making out with another boy on the sofa. “But that would be, I don't know, kind of rude?”

 

“You _live_ here now,” Zayn says, as he walks into the flat. He stops in front of the sofa, dropping the bag on the floor before he sits down.

 

Liam shrugs awkwardly as he stands in the middle of the tiny living room, having a hard time figuring out what to do. Might be a good idea to clean the place up a bit, but Zayn will think he's weird if he does. Zayn knows everything about Liam's small quirks already, but Liam has started to feel strange around Zayn, the last year or so.

 

Zayn leans back, looking straight at Liam as he says, “Aren't you gonna give me a cuddle?” He pats his lap, making clear to Liam where he wants him. “Haven't seen my little Liam for a few days.”

 

Liam takes a few steps forward, hesitating as he stands in front of Zayn. Before he can make himself sit down – it's not that he doesn't want to, he just doesn't want to make things awkward – Zayn takes hold of him, pulling him down quickly.

 

Liam laughs, and almost falls off Zayn's lap before Zayn rearranges his limbs. Then he grows quiet again, the tight feeling back in his chest.

 

Liam knows it's wrong, the way he feels for his own brother – not by blood maybe, but Liam still sees him as his real brother. He can't help it, tough, Zayn's too hot for him to ignore; with his tattoos and sharp cheekbones. Still, he burrows closer to Zayn and leans his head on Zayn's shoulder.

 

Liam's sure it would be easier if Zayn didn't touch him so much.

 

“This is nice, yeah?” Zayn says softly. “Even if you're getting older.”

 

Liam hums and nods. Zayn's so warm and solid underneath him, and the gentle way he's stroking Liam's hair is soothing. Liam wasn't tired before, but with Zayn's voice calming his rapid beating heart down, his body quickly grows heavy and soft.

 

When Liam opens his eyes, it's dark out, and there's more noise in the flat – the telly is on, and Liam thinks he can hear Louis in the other room. He's still in Zayn's lap, and he blushes when realising that he’d fallen asleep on top of him.

 

“You awake, sleepy head?” Zayn murmurs, pushing Liam's curls out of his eyes. His fingers stay in Liam’s hair when he’s done, scratching lightly in a way that send tingles up Liam’s spine.

 

Liam yawns, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a clumsy hand. “Is Louis here?”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, looking all too fond. He moves his hand to rest on Liam's cheek, rubbing along his cheekbone. So, so gentle. “Of course, you're asking for Louis.”

 

Liam feels warm, not sure if he should sit there and let Zayn touch him. He knows Zayn would ask why if he tries to move; they’re always touching him and Liam’s never said anything before. He can’t tell Zayn _why_ , so he stays where he is.

 

Before Liam can answer ( _why wouldn't he ask for Louis_?), Louis walks into the room. He grins big when he throws himself on the sofa, almost wrestling Liam out of Zayn's arms.

 

“Hey,” Zayn says, sounding grumpy, “I had him _first_.”

 

Louis hugs Liam closer; his hand warm on Liam's side where it’s resting on the bare skin between his jeans and t-shirt. “I think I had him first, he's my little brother.”

 

“Mine too,” Zayn says, poking his toe into Louis' ribs, making him laugh and try to fend Zayn off of himself. He's not successful, considering Louis won't let go of Liam.

 

Louis' fingers dig in harder, holding him steady as he starts to squirm. Liam's not sure why it feels like his body is too big for his skin, when Louis' fingers move up underneath his t-shirt.

 

“I'm not a _thing_ ,” protest Liam, ignoring the warm, fluttery feelings in his stomach when they fight over him.

 

Louis stops moving, focusing all of his attention on Liam. “You're still mine, though.”

 

Suddenly Liam realises that they never talked about one thing, when deciding that Liam should stay at the flat. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out on the first try. What if he can't stay with them, after all?

 

“What is it?” Louis asks, noticing the difference in Liam's body language.

 

“Where should I sleep?” Liam mumbles. The sofa they're on is too small, and too lumpy, for him to sleep on. “I don't want to go home.”

 

Zayn sits up straighter, laying his hand on Liam's thigh. It’s probably meant to be comforting, but it’s confusing more than anything. “You're not going home, babe.”

 

“No?” Liam asks, timidly.

 

Louis shakes his head as he puts his hand on Liam's thigh, too. A bit higher up than Zayn's, which is both nice and scary; it's a bit too close to his crotch for him to be still in Louis’ lap. His skin tingles underneath their hands, and it’s more than he can take. Abruptly, he stands up, looking around himself for an excuse – _any excuse_ – for him to get out of there.

 

“What are you doing?” Zayn looks confused, reaching out to take Liam’s hand. Probably to pull him down again.

 

Giving up on making himself look less weird Liam sits down again, before they can make him. This way he can make sure to sit on the sofa. Directly on the sofa, and not in someone’s lap. Liam shrugs, and avoids their eyes as he says, “I guess I have to sleep on the sofa then.” He glances at Louis, who is steadily edging closer to Liam.

 

There’s nowhere for Liam to go, without setting himself firmly in Zayn’s lap again, so he lets Louis put his arm around him

 

Louis curls his fingers in the small curls nestled by Liam’s neck, pulling teasingly at them. As Liam, finally, dares to lift his head again he finds Louis looking at him with a baffled look in his eyes. “You can sleep in my bed, stupid. You’ve done that plenty of times."

 

"But," Liam trails off, and takes a shuddering breath. He can’t think of one good reason to say no. Not one he can admit to out loud.

 

"No buts," Louis says, using his big brother voice.

 

"But your bed is too small," Liam blurts out, when his brain finally starts to work properly again. Almost at once, he regrets having said it. Not only is the sofa horrible to sleep on. He quite likes being close to Louis, even if it makes things more complicated.

 

"You could sleep in my bed, Li," Zayn suggests, making Louis roll his eyes and nudge Liam with his chin.

 

"Zayn’s bed is _not_ bigger," Louis tells him, sounding pleased about it, too.

 

"It's not smaller," Zayn says, and Louis grumbles something underneath his breath. “I won’t kick you in your sleep, at least.”

 

Liam wonders how it came to this; it almost feels like both of them are trying to convince him to sleep in their beds. He’s sure it should be the opposite, since he’s bound to be in the way.

 

“Maybe I could sleep some nights in Zayn’s and some in yours, Lou?” Liam turns to Louis, since he was the first one to suggest it. “That way you can both have your beds to yourselves, half the time at least.”

 

Louis smiles, so big almost all of his sharp, white teeth is showing. “That seems fair, I suppose.” He ruffles Liam’s hair, smiling even bigger when Liam tries to push him away.

 

“And then we could get me a mattress, or something. If it works. Me living here, I mean,” Liam gives up on trying to get Louis’ hand out of his hair. It’s not like it matters; his hair is a mess of curls anyway.

 

“No, but,” Liam looks at Zayn, hoping to find him more reasonable, but he looks as stubborn as Louis does. “I don’t want to be in the way, or anything.”

 

He doesn’t say that it feels like they’re almost competing over who takes best care of him. But he’s pretty sure they do.

 

“We just want you to like it here,” Zayn says.

 

Louis only nods, but he looks ready to strike, if Liam protests.

 

“I _do_ like it here,” Liam says sincerely. “I really like it here.”

 

“That’s good then.” Louis smiles, and feels awkward just looking at him; he’s so good-looking, Liam thinks, and Liam’s nothing like that.

 

He should care, it’s just Zayn and Louis there. And he’s sure they don’t care how he looks; they only see him as their younger, slightly less cool brother who’s going to live with them for a while. It’s just him it’s something wrong with.

 

“If anything,” Zayn says, “we should by us a new sofa. This thing is _awful_.”

 

Liam can’t stop him traitorous body from relaxing into Louis, the way Louis’ nails gently scratches his scalp makes Liam’s body go soft and loose. He fights his body, trying to stop his eyes from fluttering shut, and to not purr or something equally embarrassing. “But I don’t want to sleep on any sofa.”

 

“We really don’t mind,” Zayn murmurs. He shifts on the sofa, leaning back so he can put his feet in Liam’s lap. “If you don’t stop complaining about it, we’re going to think you don’t _like_ us.”

 

“He’s right,” Louis says, glee shining through in his voice. “Zayn’s so right. Can’t have us think that, can you?”

 

Liam feels like he’s being emotional blackmailed, but he still says, “No, no. I suppose not.”

 

– – –

 

Liam wakes up feeling warm. And as if something heavy rests on his back, pushing him down into the soft sheets of the bed. Blinking his eyes open, he winces; the light shining in through the window hurts his head. Then he realises that he’s hot because he’s in Louis’ bed, and that he’s lying underneath Louis.

 

It takes him a few seconds to start breathing properly again.

 

It’s distracting, the way Louis’ breath comes out in warm puffs against his neck, but Liam thinks he probably should get up before things get weird.

 

Louis wouldn’t want to wake up to find his younger brother with a stiffy in his bed. Not even without knowing that Louis’ warm, naked chest against his back is the reason Liam grows more and more squirmy.

 

He manages to get out from underneath Louis without waking him up. _Luckily_. Allowing himself one glance at Louis, Liam marvels how attractive he is; golden skin covered in a scatter of tattoos, and his hair a unruly mess.

 

When Louis snuffles in his sleep and turns over on his back, Liam hurries out of the room.

 

Things would have been so awkward, if Louis realised that Liam woke up hard in his bed. Liam’s sure it might be even worse, if he wakes up to Liam standing there, gawking at him.

 

As Liam comes into the tiny kitchen corner, he comes to a sudden stop when he finds Zayn there. Awake. He’s never awake early when he doesn’t have work.

 

“Good morning,” Zayn mumbles, with a cup of tea in his hands.

 

Liam knows he should say something, not just stand there stare at Zayn as if he’s an unicorn, or something. But Zayn’s only wearing a pair of boxers and Liam can’t make himself look away.

 

Zayn smiles at him, his eyes glinting with something Liam doesn’t recognize entirely. “So,” Zayn says, as he seems to realise that Liam won’t say anything. “Louis didn’t kick you out of bed then?” He puts the kettle on and takes a cup out for Liam. “You know you always can come sleep in my bed if needed.”

 

“But, what if you’ve got someone over?” Liam asks, not wanting to be in the way.

 

“There’s no one I wouldn’t kick out of bed for you,” Zayn says.

 

If anyone else said those words, Liam would be sure he was being flirted with – not that he’s flirted with all that often. He knows better this time, Zayn’s just being a good brother, but he still blushes. “Louis seems more keen on cuddling me, to be honest.”

 

Zayn snorts, spitting out tea all over the counter. “I don’t doubt that,” he says, once he’s stopped coughing.

 

“What?” Liam asks, not understanding what he said to make Zayn react like that.

 

“Nothing.” Zayn starts to wipe the counter. He’s not looking Liam in the eyes, as he says, “Just swallowed wrong.”

 

Liam chooses to ignore the nagging feeling in his stomach that tells him Zayn’s lying to him. He’s not telling Zayn everything as it is, so he shouldn’t be upset if Zayn doesn’t want to tell him everything.

 

– – –

 

He’s a bit hazy, and his mind not totally on yet. He had a bit of a difficulty going to sleep the night before, Zayn’s hand underneath his t-shirt the only thing he could think of. But as Zayn gives him his tea, and Louis puts the milk to his cereal in front of him, Liam mumbles, “Oh.”

 

“What?” Zayn asks, sounding as sleepy as he looks.

 

Liam shakes his head, but he answers anyway. “I just,” he pauses, “I’ve lived here for three weeks and I haven’t done _anything_.”

 

Louis and Zayn exchange a confused look, then they turn to stare at him. “Have we asked you to?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow. Liam can recognize the challenge.

 

“I haven’t even done my own tea once, since I moved here you’ve taken care off me. More than mum, even.”

 

Zayn runs fingers through Liam’s hair once before he sits down on his own chair. “But that won’t make us take less good care of you.”

 

“Let me do something,” Liam tries to bargain, but Louis only rolls his eyes as he starts to drink his tea.

 

– – –

 

Niall's only there to pick up Zayn, but since Zayn's late, it's up to Liam to keep him company.

 

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Liam says, for what he’s sure is the fifth time. Niall is making him nervous and he’s not sure of what to say to him.

 

"No worries," Niall says. He gives Liam a smile, and a once-over that makes Liam fidget and blush. "You're cute, won't say no to spending some time with you. Your brothers are quite protective of you, not that easy to get close to you."

 

"Get close to me?"

 

Niall nods. "If you don't mind?"

 

Liam doesn't mean to do it. But Niall's really friendly – and hot, Liam's brain pikes in every time he as much as looks at Niall – and when he Niall moves closer, he kisses Niall.

 

Niall's not prepared, and he makes a surprised noise as their teeth clack together. Blushing even harder, Liam freezes, wondering if he read Niall so wrong. But before he can pull away, apologize and go hide in Louis' bed, Niall pushes closer.

 

Niall takes control of the kiss, gently coaxing Liam's mouth open with his tongue. Every time he licks into his mouth, Liam shivers and lets out soft noises.

 

It's a great distraction from what Louis and Zayn are making him feel. He even forgets about them waiting for Zayn. He even manages to not hear the door slamming shut. But that might be because of how Niall presses him down into the sofa, slowly grinding his hips against Liam's.

 

"What the fuck? Zayn says, his shocked voice breaking through the haze in Liam's head.

 

When Liam pulls away from Niall, he blinks slowly. He doesn't understand why Zayn looks so mad.

 

Niall pushes himself off Liam, planting one soft kiss on his cheek. But when Zayn almost growls, he hastily says, "Yeah, I'm gonna _go_."

 

"You don't have to," Liam rushes to say.

 

"Think I do," Niall answers, giving him an apologetic smile

 

Zayn waits quietly as Niall collects his stuff, his gaze following Niall's every move. Once Niall's out the door; Zayn sits down on the sofa next to Liam. A little bit too close, considering Liam's doing his best to hide the reaction Niall's kisses had on him.

 

"I didn't think you liked boys," Zayn says, after what feels like an eternity of awkward, heavy silence to Liam.

 

Liam avoids Zayn's gaze, afraid of him being upset with Liam. "Well," he says slowly, "I haven't really done anything before."

 

"Oh," Zayn breathes out. "That's good."

 

Liam doesn't understand how him being a virgin can be a good thing. "Niall's nice," he says. What he really wants to say is ‘ _Niall's not you’_.

 

"He is," Zayn agrees. He pauses, gently touching Liam's thigh. "But he's a bit too old, I'm not sure it's a good idea."

 

When Liam looks up at Zayn, he gets confused by the sullen frown on Zayn's face. "He's not that old."

 

"He's my age," Zayn mumbles, fingers picking absentmindedly on the inseam of Liam's pants.

 

Liam wants to push his thighs together, wants to trap Zayn's hand and stop it from moving. Zayn must _see_ how Liam's trousers are a bit tented still. Zayn touching him isn't making things any easier.

 

"I don't like it," Zayn says, sounding like he's talking to himself. "Not one bit."

 

"What?" Liam wonders, his voice squeaking when Zayn's hand that feels warm and heavy on his thigh squeezes him a bit harder.

 

Zayn shakes his head and takes his hand off of Liam. When he gets up the sofa, he refuses to look at Liam. "You want some tea?"

 

"What?" Liam repeats, confused.

 

He doesn't get any answers, just a cup of tea when Zayn comes back.

 

– – –

 

Zayn's still acting strange when they are about to go to bed later that night.

 

He won't quite look Liam in the eyes, but he touches him twice as much. Zayn touches him a lot on a normal day, but now he's got a hand on Liam's back, or one on his thigh every second, it feels like.

 

As Liam lies down in bed, Zayn immediately pulls him close. Murmuring softly as he rearranges Liam's limbs until Liam has his head on Zayn's chest and his hand strokes down Liam’s back.

 

Liam shudders when Zayn' fingers trace the knobs of his spine, hiding his face against Zayn's chest to hide his reaction. "Zayn," he mumbles, cheeks warm and flushed.

 

Zayn's hand stops moving, splayed wide low on Liam's lower back. Hot and intimate, almost possessive. Or at least it feels like that to Liam.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Zayn asks; words coming out in a jumbled mess.

 

Liam lifts his head, gazing up at Zayn only to find him biting his lip, watching Liam anxiously. Liam nods, not trusting his voice not to break.

 

Even though, Zayn asked, he's shocked when he lurches forward and kisses him, sucking his lower lip in between his lips. Liam lets out a low moan, as he does his best to kiss Zayn back.

 

It's like he's got no control over his body, and he can't figure out how to kiss Zayn and breathe at the same time. As the kiss deepens, Zayn takes the lead, a hand on Liam's jaw as he guides him through their first kiss, tongue dipping into his mouth.

 

He never thought he could have Zayn like this, and he won't let the thoughts in his head ruin it. Not tonight.

 

Just as Zayn rolls them over, slipping a leg between Liam’s, Louis open the door without knocking. Just like usual. Everybody freezes, staring at each other with wide eyes, nobody sure how to react.

 

"Bloody hell," Louis breathes, hand still on the door handle. Then he stomps forward, pushing Zayn away from Liam. "What the fuck, Zayn?"

 

"We're not doing anything wrong," Zayn says calmly, when Liam’s own heart is about to beat out of his chest.

 

Louis huffs, reaching for Liam. "Come here, Li. You can sleep with me tonight."

 

"But," Liam mumbles, trying to work out what to say. He not sure how to explain it to Louis, but he wants to stay in Zayn's bed.

 

"He's staying here," Zayn says, dragging Liam closer again. He looks Louis directly in the eyes as he places on kiss directly on Liam’s lips. So soft and quick Liam barely realises what's happening.

 

"Zayn," Louis grumbles as he sits down on the edge of the bed. "It's not fair.”

 

"I'm not doing anything you wouldn't have," Zayn says, sure and challenging.

 

"What?" Liam asks, even if nobody pays him any attention. He doesn't understand what they’re talking about.

 

"I thought we said we should _wait_ ," Louis says quietly, his, gaze lingering on their joined hands.

 

Zayn grips his hand harder as if he wants to prevent Liam from running away. Not that Liam _wants_ to run.

 

Louis sighs heavily. “I’m not going anywhere.” Liam can tell he tries to sound stern, but it comes out shaky, and his eyes flack between the bed and the door. Then he squares his shoulders, looking straight at Liam for what feels like ages to him.

 

It feels awkward, Louis staring openly at them, but Zayn’s hand is warm and soft in his. It helps him to not freak out, like he probably should. At least he _thinks_ he should. After all, it’s Zayn who’s in bed with him, and to make it worse, Louis is there now, too.

 

He still wants to kiss Zayn, enough for him to ignore the feeling of that he’s doing something wrong.

 

“You’re going to watch, you mean,” Zayn says, the dare evident in his voice. _Familiar_. He places another soft kiss on Liam’s lips, still glancing at Louis under his eyelashes.

 

Liam’s not sure if Zayn thinks it’s him or Louis that will ask him to stop, but he’s so careful about it, giving them both time to back out. When neither of them does, Zayn makes a strange noise in the back of his throat, pushing down to kiss him again. Only harder, with less finesse and a lot more bite, his tongue fucking into Liam’s mouth as he drapes himself over Liam, taking place in between his thighs again.

 

“Um,” Louis mumbles, sounding dazed, but Liam can’t concentrate on him. Not when his body feels like it’s about to melt into the bed, limbs soft and loose as he lets Zayn do whatever he wants to him.

 

Liam loves how safe he feels with Zayn above him, boxing him in with his elbows next to Liam’s head, and his hips flush against Liam.

 

It’s first when Louis makes yet another noise, this time a gasp – loud in the quiet room, only competing with Liam’s harsh breathing – he realises that he’s moving under Zayn, pushing his hips up against Zayn in little pulses. His cock is straining against his sleep pants, wetting the fabric with precome, and he would be ashamed. If not Zayn's cock were hard too, sliding against his as Zayn grinds down against him.

 

His hands fist uselessly in Zayn’s t-shirt, wanting it off him, but not daring to say so. Luckily, Zayn seems to figure out what he needs, because he pulls away far enough for him to get it over his head, tossing it beside the bed as he gets back to kissing him.

 

He’s embarrassingly close already, shivers of pleasure running up his spine every time the fabric of his sleep pants rubs against the tip of his cock.

 

Pulling away from Zayn’s lovely, hot mouth, he hides his face in Zayn’ neck, biting back moan after moan.

 

“Want to hear you, babe,” Zayn murmurs, laughing hoarsely when Liam shakes his head. “Please, for me.”

 

But it’s not just Zayn in the room, Louis is still watching them – or at least Liam thinks so, he’s not yet made another sound, but Liam hasn’t heard him leave. If he does stop holding back, it’s not just for Zayn. It’s for Louis, too.

 

Louis will hear what Zayn does to him.

 

Though, he probably already knows. He must, because of how flushed Liam’s skin is, and how his hips jerk underneath Zayn without control.

 

“Fine,” he mumbles, dropping his head back down on the pillow, staring up at Zayn’s face as they move together.

 

Then he makes the mistake of turning his head, his eyes landing on Louis, who has the flat of his hand pressed against his cock. Liam can’t make himself turn his head back towards Zayn, gasping out small moans as his orgasm comes closer, toes curling as Zayn grounds down harder against him.

 

“Liam,” Louis murmurs, his voice deep and rough. “You close?”

 

Liam’s about to say something, but he can’t quite get his brain or mouth to work properly. Instead, he nods, biting his bottom lip hard between his teeth as his cock jerks, and he comes; so hard he’s got to squeeze his eyes shut, riding out the waves of pleasure.

 

Zayn and Louis are watching him, he knows it. He should be embarrassed, or disgusted, but he feels too good to care.

 

“Babe,” Zayn mumbles, sounding as dazed as Liam feels.

 

“Want you to come too,” Liam answers, amazed by the feeling of Zayn’s hard cock against him. Almost more so now that his body is soft and warm after his release, his mind fuzzy with it still. Before he was so focused, distracted, by how nice it felt.

 

Now it’s all about Zayn.

 

“Not gonna take much.” Zayn sits back on his heels, making Liam reach out for him, at once missing how Zayn’s body felt against his, solid and strong. _Warm_. “Can I come on you?”

 

Liam stares at him, a small hungry noise slipping out of his mouth without his consent. His cock twitches weakly in his pants, trying but failing to chub up.

 

“Think he would like that,” Louis teases, noticing the reaction Zayn’s words had on him. “You should mess him up at little, bro.”

 

Liam flushes, his hot cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink. “Please.”

 

Zayn moves up on the bed, looking between Louis and Liam as he kneels beside Liam’s head, lifting up so he can push his boxers down. When his cock springs free, it’s all Liam can look at, marveling how hard Zayn is, the angry red tip shiny with precome.

 

He can’t understand that he’s the one that made Zayn that way.

 

Wrapping his hand around his cock, Zayn starts to wank himself off with sure, quick flicks of his wrist, his hips pushing into his hand as he pulls down. Liam moans with him, when he rubs the thumb over the head, spreading the slick around.

 

“Come on, bro,” Louis tells Zayn. “You did promise him something. And we take care of our little Liam.”

 

Liam startles since he somehow had forgotten that he was there; with Zayn’s cock so close to his mouth, maybe it’s not so weird, he thinks. Liam hopes it’s not.

 

“I like this,” Liam admits, wanting Zayn to come on him, like he promised, but also wanting him to last as long as possible.

 

“Me too,” Zayn mumbles, voice uneven. “You’re so pretty like this. Fuck.” He moans, seemingly forgetting what he was about to say when his cock jumps in his hand, white, shiny stripes wetting Liam’s neck and chin as he comes long and hard.

 

Liam closes his eyes, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Zayn’s hot come, messy and wet on his face.

 

“Fuck,” Louis groans, and Liam can hear him jerking off, his hand making slick noises that even the buzz in Liam’s head can’t drown out.

 

Licking his lips, Liam gets a taste of Zayn’s come, salty and musty, and he laps it up, pleased by the choked sound Louis makes.

 

“Fuck,” Louis repeats, and Liam wants to look at him, but his eyelashes are wet and sticky. He waits for Zayn to take care of him. Like he always does.

 

Liam can hear Zayn shuffle around on the bed, moving down until he can curl up close to Liam’s side. Then he wipes him off, using something – Liam thinks it’s one of Zayn’s t-shirts, it smells like him and is soft – to carefully clean him off.

 

“There,” Zayn mumbles, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek when he’s done.

 

Blinking his eyes open, he tilts his head until he can watch Louis. He wants to reach out and touch Louis, but he’s too far away, and Liam’s so comfortable he never wants to leave the bed. Also, it’s hot to see Louis get himself off, one choked groan after another leaving his mouth.

 

It doesn’t take long for Louis to come. Liam’s not surprised he’s loud; everything about Louis is loud. Of course, he moans openly as he spills into his own hand, beads on come messing up his t-shirt.

 

Liam’s not sure when Louis pushed his boxers down his hips, but he’s happy that he did. Because one thing Liam’s sure of is that he never will get the chance to do this again. He can admit that he wants it, at least right now when he’s not yet down from his orgasm, and with Zayn so close to him.

 

Liam doesn’t want Louis to go quite yet. He wants to be able to stay in this moment for a little while longer. “Come here.”

 

“Wouldn't have said no,” Louis grumbles, getting up on unsteady legs. “You don’t have to use that awful pout of yours.”

 

“You only say that because you can’t say no to him.” Zayn’s arms wrap tighter around him, when Louis drops down on the other side of him.

 

Liam didn’t think it was possible for him to get any closer. But Zayn manages, seemingly wanting to get under his skin is possible, as he presses a lingering kiss on the still hot skin below his ear.

 

“Like you’re one to talk.” Louis sounds distracted, trying to fit himself along Liam’s other side without falling off the bed.

 

It’s a tight fit, the three of them in bed, but it works out after a bit of moving around; Louis’ hand hot on the bare skin on his stomach and Zayn’s breath warm against his neck.

 

Liam thinks it’s going to take ages for him to fall asleep, with two warm bodies so close to him. But as soon as he closes his eyes, he falls fast asleep.

 

– – –

 

Liam’s always waking up almost feverish hot because of the tight fit of the bed, and the fact that Zayn and Louis are equally fond of sleeping half-way on top of him.

 

He's used to it. Well, he isn't. Not _really_. But he's used to the kind of things it makes him feel, how it makes him desperate for more even when he knows that they don't mean anything by it. Or at least he thought so, up until he ended up with both Zayn and Louis with him in bed.

 

Waking up with both Louis and Zayn still there, with Zayn breathing softly against the back of his neck and Louis' chest under his cheek, it's almost too much to deal with. He still doesn't want to leave the bed, too comfortable and sleepy.

 

This might be the one chance he's got to do this, too.

 

Liam's pulse speeds up when Zayn mumbles something against his neck, voice sleep soft and rough. When Zayn shifts, Liam can feel Zayn's cock, hot and hard against his arse. Liam bites his lips together, willing his body to calm down.

 

He wants Zayn to rub his cock against his arse and come all over him, mark his skin so Liam would know that it wasn't a one-time thing.

 

He can't let himself get lost in the heady feeling of want, and how safe he feels with them both in bed. He shouldn't want them. Not Zayn and especially not Louis, who is his real brother, not just someone who he's grown up with.

 

Getting out of bed without them noticing, is not the hardest part. It's leaving them there in bed together, looking so good that Liam wants nothing more than to spend the rest of the day there.

 

Possibly the rest of his life.

 

Liam sighs, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. It doesn't work. Of course it doesn’t. He can't stop thinking how it felt to come against Zayn, and how pretty Louis was with his hand on his cock.

 

It takes him a few more minutes, but then he manages to make himself walk out of there.

 

He's careful to keep quiet in the shower, not wanting to wake Louis or Zayn up when cleaning himself up. It’s not that he thinks he would be able to ignore them all day, doesn’t even want to, but he’s not sure what to say to either of them yet. When he’s done, with fresh in a pair of soft joggers on that he’s pretty confident is Louis’, he makes himself tea in the kitchen.

 

When his mug is almost empty, Louis comes stumbling into the room. He looks so sleepy and soft, and his hair is a fluffy mess. Liam freezes, unable to move from where he’s leaning against a cupboard. “Um,” he mumbles, holding onto the tea mug so hard his fingers hurt.

 

Louis frowns, looking unsure and small for a moment. “Do you regret it?” he asks, taking a small step towards Liam. “I mean, I don’t blame you if you do.”

 

“No,” Liam rushes to say, his voice too loud in the quiet kitchen. “I know that it’s wrong, but I don’t.”

 

Louis shrugs. “It can’t be wrong when it feels so good,” he’s so careful when he steps close to Liam, one hand pushing a wet curl away from Liam’s face. “We made you feel good, yeah?”

 

Liam swallows hard, shivering when Louis strokes his fingers down his neck. “Yeah,” he admits, blushing a bright pink when his voice breaks. “So good, Lou.”

 

“I would love to make you feel like that again.” Louis’ hands skim down his chest.

 

Too focused on Louis being _there_ , Liam had forgotten that he was half-naked, not even wearing underwear in his joggers. Doesn’t realise it until Louis’ fingers drag over his nipples, quickly hardening from the touch.

 

Liam wants to push into Louis’ touch, lean into him and kiss him until he can’t _think_ of anything but Louis. It seems like he’s stuck to the floor, though. He’s only able to stare down at his own chest – flushed pink and rising quickly – as Louis’ hands drag lower and lower.

 

“Liam?” Louis asks; hands paused just above the waistband of Liam’s joggers, obviously tented from how hard Liam is. “You’ve got to tell me it’s okay.”

 

“Please,” Liam whispers, breaking off into a moan when Louis’ hand slips into his joggers, curling around him in the best possible way.

 

“I’m going to take care of you,” Louis promises, the insecurity gone from his voice and body.

 

“What about Zayn?” Liam wonders, thinking about him sleeping in his bed, not knowing what Louis is doing to him.

 

Louis laughs, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Liam’s cock, nearly making him forget about the question. “He can have you later, yeah?”

 

Liam nods, a flush of want spreading in his body when he thinks about there being a later with Zayn.

 

“It wasn’t like he waited for me,” Louis takes his hand out of Liam’s joggers, causing him to whine and push his hips forward. “Had to walk in on the two of you, didn’t I?”

 

Liam’s about to apologize, but then he notices the dirty grin on Louis’ face. How he doesn’t seem to mind all that much. “Can we,” he shudders when Louis bends down to lick over one of his nipples, fingertips tweaking the other. “Can we go to bed?”

 

Louis grins up at him, thumbing over the spit-slick nipple. “You don’t want me to fuck you right here?”

 

When Louis says the word _‘fuck’_ , Liam groans, and his cock twitches hard. He does, especially since he knows that Zayn could walk in on them any minute, but he’s never done anything like this before, and a bed is probably the best idea. At least this time.

 

“Please,” he mumbles, setting the forgotten mug still in his hand on the countertop behind him. “Next time, maybe.”

 

He’s not sure what to do with his hands, where to touch Louis, or how.

 

“Really,” Louis murmurs, twisting his nipple one time just to hear Liam make the same broken moan again. “Later sounds good.” Then he takes Liam’s hand, dragging him after himself into the small room he often shares with Liam.

 

It’s different this time, even if Liam’s been in Louis’ bed loads of time.

 

Liam forgets about being nervous when Louis kisses him, slipping his hands underneath Liam’s joggers so he can squeeze his arse, and pull Liam’s body closer to himself. He groans loudly when Louis grinds hard against him, letting Liam feel how hard he is at the same time as Louis slips his tongue into Liam’s mouth, kissing him deeper.

 

It feels like he’s run a mile, his heart speeding away in his chest. He can hardly breathe, keeps gasping into Louis’ mouth, and Louis is not even close to being done with him.

 

“Please,” he mumbles, when Louis pulls away, hands starting to push Liam’s joggers down his hips.

 

Louis just pats his hip, pushing him backwards until he sits down on the bed. Then he strips his underwear and t-shirt off, tossing the behind himself in a rush. When he presses Liam into the bed, Louis’ hands on either side of his head and Louis’ hips flat against his own, there’s nothing between them.

 

It’s almost _too_ much, Liam’s sure he could come like that. With Louis’ sharp teeth against his neck, and Louis’ cock smearing precome on his skin.

 

At some point, his hands have found their way into Louis’ hair, twisting it around his fingers as Louis leaves yet another mark on his skin. Each mark a little bit further down on Liam’s body. Louis takes his time, soothing away the sting of his teeth with soft kisses, his fingertips digging in harder on Liam’s side when Liam shift up into his touch, silently begging for more.

 

When Louis wraps his hand around Liam’s cock, swiping his tongue over the tip, Liam feels like he’s about to melt into the bed. Or shiver apart, he doesn’t really know what’s going on inside his body.

 

“Oh gosh,” he says, squeezing his eyes shut hard. He can’t handle seeing Louis doing things like that, not when he wants to last until Louis is in him. “You were going to fuck me?”

 

“I am,” Louis promises, placing a soft kiss on Liam’s hip. “You should turn over for me. It’s easier that way.”

 

Liam’s clumsy while rolling over to his stomach, lifting up so Louis can stuff a pillow underneath his hips, but he just giggles and smiles widely at Louis. He’s sure he would have felt more self-conscious with someone else – except with Zayn then, of course – but he doesn’t mind that Louis unmistakably is watching every little part of him.

 

It feels like an eternity to him, waiting for Louis to rifle around in the bedside table for a condom and lube. He can’t help but to push his lips down into the bed, the friction enough to make him groan out loud.

 

“Such a naughty boy,” Louis tuts, dropping the things on the bed next to Liam. “Can’t wait to get a cock in you.”

 

“No,” Liam blurts out, causing Louis to still, watching him with wide eyes. “I mean -”

 

“It’s a good thing,” Louis rushes to say, stroking his hand down Liam’s back, not stopping until it's on his arse. “I promise, love.”

 

Liam nods, resting his weight on his elbows. Louis’ finger rubs against this rim, just pushing in slightly, and feels kind of weird. Good in a way that sends shivers up his spine, but still _weird_. It takes Louis mumbling soft words, more a quiet hum of Louis' voice than anything, for him to relax his body enough for Louis to push in.

 

Just one finger is a lot, and it feels strange; full and good in an entirely new way.

 

“Louis,” Liam blurts out when Louis drags almost the whole of his finger out. Only to push it right back in, only faster and with more intent.

 

He’s starting to sweat, and can’t keep still, his body moving with Louis' thrusts into him without him thinking it through.

 

“You’re doing so good,” Louis says softly.

 

Liam’s a bit lost in the feeling, too focused on how good he’s starting to feel. So when Louis wedges another finger into him, making his body tense up around them, Liam almost forgets that he's supposed to breathe.

 

He’s hot, sweat trickling down his neck, and he can barely keep his eyes open. It burns when Louis' fingers sink into him. A mix of pleasure and pain he’s not used to, but he doesn’t want Louis to stop. His cock is still hard, and with Louis fingers pressing into him over and over again, Liam’s body is slowly turning soft and sweet.

 

Working another finger into him, Louis’ fingertips dig harder into the softness of his side, nails sharp against his skin. Louis is unusually quiet, only moaning softly when Liam arches his back, trying to get more. "So sweet," he murmurs, quietly.

 

When Liam turns his head to look at Louis, needing to see him more than anything, Liam finds him staring openly at where his fingers fuck into Liam.

 

"Can you get up for me?" Louis asks, swatting Liam's bum gently when he only stares back.

 

With a little help, he shuffles up to his hands and knees, Louis' fingers never pulling out of him completely. He feels exposed in the best way, his skin burning everywhere Louis touches him.

 

“Can’t wait to get in you," Louis says, even when he makes no move to stop teasing him.

 

Louis has three fingers in him, and Liam’s more than ready. It feels like Louis has been in him for ages, fingering him open with more patience than Liam thought he had in him.

 

“Please,” he whines, rocking back harder again Louis when his fingertips rub against that lovely spot that makes his nerve endings tingle and his whole body lock up.

 

Louis nods, smirking when Liam whines, trying to work himself back against Louis when he starts to pull out. It’s just; it’s beginning to feel really, _really_ good.

 

He’s sure it’ll be even better with Louis’ cock, though.

 

When Louis starts to fuck into him, Liam bites his lower lip hard between his teeth, not sure if he wants to beg for more or beg Louis to pull out. Louis’ cock is so much wider than three of his fingers, and it burns as much as it feels good.

 

“Just breathe,” Louis tells him, stroking his hands softly up and down Liam’s back, thumbs brushing the knobs of his spine. He's so still, paused with his cock half-way into him, and he sounds strained. “It’s a lot, I know. I promise it’ll feel amazing for you when you come on my cock.”

 

Liam trusts Louis, knows that he only wants what is best for Liam. Taking one shaky breath, and then another, he feels the tension drain from his body and Louis' cock slide a little bit deeper into him.

 

The burn is still there, hot and intense, but Louis fucking him open with his cock, makes Liam's cock drool precome, wetting his skin when it slaps against his stomach. He lets out a sharp breath, when Louis’ cock presses insistently against his prostate, making something hot spark behind his eyelids.

 

He’s not even sure when he closed his eyes, but he blinks them open, everything fuzzy around the edges for a short moment. Louis is really _in_ him, his hips flush against Liam’s arse, and his cock throbbing hard in him. Overwhelmed and shivery, he cranes his neck so he can smile at Louis, getting a shaky smile back.

 

“You okay?” Louis asks, paused all the way in him, hands gripping his hips hard to keep Liam still.

 

Liam nods, and is about to answer when Louis pulls back slightly, grinding his cock into Liam again. Instead of words, he lets out a loud moan.

 

Louis starts slow, dragging his cock out, so only the head of his cock holds Liam open, skimming his fingertips over Liam’s pink, stretched-out rim. When he fucks into him again, the slick sound of it and the feeling of being so full, makes Liam shiver and tilt his arse to get more of it.

 

“Please,” Liam begs, not sure what he asks for really. He just needs _more_.

 

Louis laughs throatily, his next thrust rocking Liam forward on the bed. Then he sets a harder, faster pace, pulling Liam back onto his cock with the firm grip on his hips, at the same time as he fucks into him.

 

“Louis,” he groans as he tries to work his body back against Louis; he’s clumsy, feeling like his limbs won’t quite do what he wants. But Louis sounds pleased with him, groaning when he clenches around him. “Please.”

 

“Hush, love.” Louis smirks, eyes glinting with mischief. “You don’t want Zayn to hear you beg so prettily for me, do you?”

 

Liam bites his lower lip between his teeth, the sharp pain not enough to distract him from how good it feels. He tries to move back into Louis’ thrusts, but it feels like his limbs are made of jelly. More than anything, he just takes it, body lolling forward when Louis fucks into him hard.

 

He’s so, _so_ close, and his cock is leaking precome steadily. He feels sweaty and warm all over, but he’s still never felt better.

 

“Fuck,” Louis mumbles, voice trembling. “You look so pretty like this. Zayn’s going to be very disappointed to have missed it.”

 

Liam groans, too far gone to answer.

 

“He’ll get his chance with you, won’t he?” Louis asks, bending down to wrap his hand around Liam’s cock.

 

He comes with Louis’ hand tight and lovely around him and his cock shoved deep in him, hot and big. Shuddering his way through it, he spurts messily on his own stomach and chest, come dripping from his skin as Louis murmurs soft words to him.

 

Liam’s oversensitive, shuddering with every push of Louis’ cock into him. He’s soft all over, and his mind is a bit foggy. Barely able to hold himself up because of how weak he feels, he lolls forward every time Louis fucks into him.

 

“Fuck,” Louis groans, grinding his cock into Liam once more before he comes too, moaning loudly as he spills into the condom.

 

When Louis has pulled out and tossed the tied-off condom on the floor – even when Liam complained loudly about him being a slob – Louis cuddles close to him. Rearranging Liam’s tired limbs as he likes them, Louis fits himself as close as possible to his back and places a soft kiss on his shoulder

 

"You should sleep," he mumbles, sounding proud that he absolutely wrecked Liam. "I think Zayn might want you later."

 

“You okay with that?” Liam asks carefully. Louis had seemed a bit jealous yesterday when he walked in on him and Zayn.

 

Louis’ fingers move on his stomach, seemingly tracing a pattern, one that Liam can’t say what it is. “As long as you come back to me,” Louis says, after having been quiet for a few minutes. “Or if we share you, with both of us there.”

 

Liam’s heart thuds a little bit faster, just hearing Louis say the words about sharing him. Though, his body is too tired and instead of turning around in Louis’ arms and suggesting that they should go wake Zayn up, he closes his eyes.

 

 

– – –

 

Waking up in bed naked, with Louis only this time, it's a lot less scary the second time. This time he doesn’t feel the need to run or to hide.

 

But his body itches because of dried-in come and lube. He really needs another shower, the second of the day, and then he needs to get the three of them some breakfast.

 

If you could call it that when it’s after noon. Liam’s not sure, but either way he’s really tempted to go and buy a couple of those lovely sugary muffins from the local bakery to them all.

 

Liam feels like it’s his turn to spoil Zayn and Louis a little bit. After all, they’ve done everything to take care of him, not even letting him give them any of his allowance to pay his share of the rent.

 

Careful not to wake up Louis, he sneaks out of bed, stumbling slightly when he feels how sore his legs are. He soon notices that it’s not only his legs, but his whole body that aches when he moves.

 

Somehow it makes him smile, knowing that he’ll be remembered about Louis in him all day. Even when Louis has gone to work.

 

Unfortunately, the warm water doesn’t last very long, so he can’t spend more time than necessary in the shower. Which might be good, when he thinks about it, otherwise he might never have been out of there.

 

Louis and Zayn are still sleeping when he leaves the flat, a note on the fridge telling them where he is. He doesn’t want them to think that he’s freaked out and left, if they wake up when he’s gone.

 

The door bell jingles loudly when he opens the door to the bakery, a bit sweaty in his clothes because of his pace walking there. He misses Zayn and Louis already, and he rather gets back sooner than later.

 

“Hi,” the boy behind the counter says, beaming big at Liam. His name tag reads Harry, and Liam’s pretty sure they’re in the same school, only Harry’s one year below him. He’s one of those persons that seems so friendly that they scare Liam.

 

Nobody can be _that_ nice.

 

“Hi,” Liam mumbles, blushing when he remembers what a state Louis’ put him in. The marks on his neck are pink and stands out, and he never thought to cover them up.

 

Maybe he should have, because Harry seems to notice them, almost leaning over the counter at he stares openly at Liam with a grin that has a dirty edge.

 

“Good on you,” Harry drawls, wiggling his eyebrows comically.

 

Liam flushes deeper, stuffing his hands in his pockets to stop himself from hiding his face behind them. “Um,” he mumbles, not sure what to say. In a way, he wants to gloat about the two hot guys that want him, but he knows that he can’t.

 

That he never will be, as long as they don’t move to somewhere where nobody knows them.

 

Harry looks even more curious when Liam only blushes harder, but he still says, “You don’t have to tell me.”

 

Liam shrug, staring at the glass shelves with cakes and scones. Just to have something to do. “It’s kind of new,” he says, careful not to tell too many details. “Not something to talk about yet, I think.”

 

“You can come back a tell me later, yeah?” Harry smiles, looking so hopeful that Liam can’t say no. “But I guess you’re here to get some cake or something.”

 

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, counting in his head how much he can afford. “I would love some of those.” He points towards the big scones, and then the chocolate muffins.

 

– – –

 

When he gets back, the paper bag in his hand smelling heavenly, Louis and Zayn are both up.

 

"One would think you don’t like me,” Louis teases, from his spot on the kitchen counter, with a cup of tea in his hands. “Since you’ve left me in bed twice in a day.”

 

Liam feels his cheeks go hot, but he comes with bribes this time. Also, Louis steals a kiss from him as he passes him, so he’s obviously not upset about it or anything. "You're sort of all right," he says unable to keep the fond smile off his face, eyes pinching shut and nose scrunching up.

 

"Be nice," Louis tuts, giving him pinch with those – very familiar – sharp nails.

 

He should have expected it, but he was distracted by how lovely Louis looked, still mussed up from their time in bed. Giggling happily as he traps Louis' hand in a tight grip, making sure to save himself from more bruises, he kisses him once more.

 

Just because he is allowed to now.

 

Zayn’s half-asleep on the table, eyes partly shut as he watches the two of them. When Liam smiles softly at Zayn, he sits up enough for Liam to plonk himself down in his lap, kissing his lips softly.

 

“Nice love bites,” Zayn murmurs, arching one eyebrow at Louis.

 

Liam smiles shyly, tilting his head up when Zayn touches his neck, right where Louis left the biggest one. The skin around his birthmark tender as Zayn presses down.

 

Louis snatches the paper bag, forgotten in Liam's slack hand. Then he ruffles Liam's hair, tugging a springy curl lightly. "You snooze, you lose."

 

"You could have stayed in my bed," Zayn murmurs, leaning his head against Liam's shoulder. "Both of you."

 

"I'm not sure you would've woken up anyway." Liam threads his fingers through Zayn's hair, making him hum softly and curl closer to Liam.

 

Louis laughs, delighted by Liam teasing Zayn. "We can try next time, I suppose. Liam's pretty loud, so you might not manage to sleep through it."

 

"Hey," Liam complains, mostly for show. If Louis hadn't looked so proud, and interested in making him a sound like that again, he would have been properly embarrassed.

 

Now he's mostly pleased, a hot flutter of want in his stomach making his skin turn a pretty pink.

 

Louis takes a big bite of the muffin, and puts the bag on the table. "Just stating fact, babe."

 

Pushing his hands up the back of Liam's t-shirt, Zayn tells him, "Would love to make you sound like that, too." His fingers still on Liam's skin, flexing low on his back as he nuzzles against Liam's t-shirt. "If you let me?"

 

“I mean, I would be pretty disappointed if it were a one-time thing.”” Liam grins, taking the muffin Louis is holding out for him. It doesn’t feel like Zayn’s about to let go of him anytime soon, so he might as well eat right there in his lap.

 

It’s not like it’s the first time.

 

“Good,” Zayn decides, and Liam can feel how wide he smile against his shoulder.

 

“Good,” Louis echoes, putting his bare feet on Liam’s lap. “Wish I didn’t have work, we could have celebrated.”

 

Liam giggles because of the tone Louis uses, and the rather dorky quotation marks he makes with his fingers when he says celebrated. “Must mean Zayn can have me all by himself then,” he teases, feeling Zayn get tense, more awake, underneath him.

 

“That’s only fair, I guess,” Louis says, as if it’s that easy.

 

They don’t talk more about it, Louis instead rambling on about some annoying customer that always comes in on Saturdays. Liam still in Zayn’s lap when Louis leaves for work one muffin and a scone later, and he’s in no hurry to move.

 

– – –

 

It’s not unusual for him to be in Zayn’s lap while they watch telly together. But it’s the first time Zayn’s hand is on his dick, and Zayn’s tongue is in his mouth, so it’s more than a little bit different this time.

 

Not that they watch the show that on anymore, but the noises still play in the background.

 

It started out innocently, but Zayn’s hand high up on his thigh made it hard for Liam to think. He really couldn’t find one good reason in his lust-addled brain not to move around until he was straddling Zayn’s lap, watching him with much more interest than he gave the telly.

 

His jeans is pushed down far enough for Zayn to curl his fist around him, wanking him off slowly as he sucks on Liam’s swollen lower lip, nipping gently with his teeth. Liam’s so warm, skin almost feverish hot in his clothes, but he can’t make himself pull away from Zayn long enough to do anything about it.

 

There’s nothing rushed about the way Zayn kisses him or touches him, but Liam still feels like he’s about to shake out of his skin. His hips buck into Zayn’s touch, and his moans overpower the sounds of the telly easily.

 

Louis might have been right about him being kind of loud.

 

“What do you want?” Zayn asks, voice muffled by how close he’s still is to Liam, words spoken directly against his mouth. “You can have anything you want, babe.”

 

Liam chokes back a sound when Zayn’s thumb swipes away the precome pooling at the tip of his cock. “Can I,” he pauses, already blushing and he hasn’t even said it yet. “I want to suck you.”

 

Zayn groans, leaning back on the sofa. He’s breathing heavily, his hair is all messed up from Liam’s hands, and he looks like he can’t believe that Liam’s even real. “Course,” he answers, when Liam’s starting to worry his lower lip with his teeth. “I would love that.”

 

Liam’s legs feel shaky when he slides to the floor, and he giggles when he almost falls on his arse. He’s not even nervous, is the thing. He feels safe and loved, and he’s about to suck Zayn's cock.

 

Getting Zayn’s skintight jeans down his hips, takes a few tries because of how little control he’s got over his hands. Zayn hushes him when he makes a frustrated sound, stroking his fingers through Liam’s hair. Then he _finally_ manages and Zayn’s cock bobs free, the tip dark red and foreskin pulled back.

 

“Fuck,” Liam mumbles, having to swallow over and over as his mouth gets soaking wet with saliva. He didn't have much time to really look the last time with Zayn, and now that he can, he wants to taste him even more.

 

Wrapping his fingers loosely around the shaft, he rubs his tongue over the tip. Zayn’s fingers tighten in his hair, and he moans, so Liam does it again.

 

“You look so good like this,” Zayn says, causing Liam to shiver and smile, pleased with the praise. “On your knees for me, with your pretty mouth on my cock.”

 

Liam moans, his mind hazy with want. Taking the head between his lips, wanting to make Zayn feel as desperate as he is, he’s amazed by how blazing hot it is. How wide it spreads his lips apart. With his tongue flat against the underside of Zayn’s cock, Liam tries to take a little bit more, slowly sliding down. Not stopping until the head is making him choke and pull back, dragging in a huge gulp of air.

 

“You don’t have to take more than you want,” Zayn tells him, as if he can tell that Liam is unhappy that he couldn’t manage _more_. “You’re doing so good, babe. You feel amazing like this.”

 

Zayn’s cock is wet with his saliva and precome, and Liam can’t look away from it. He wants to take more, and most of all, he wants to be _better_ for Zayn.

 

“I just want you to like it,” Liam mumbles, grinning up shyly at Zayn.

 

“Oh, Liam,” Zayn murmurs, rubbing his finger over the swell of Liam’s lower lip. “This is more than enough for me to like it.”

 

The next time he goes down on Zayn’s cock, he closes his eyes, letting the taste and the feel of it take over. Not as nervous anymore, he stops caring if he’s good and if Zayn’s had better. Zayn’s vocal enough for him not to worry anymore, and his cock keeps blurting salty drops of precome.

 

Zayn’s so wet on his tongue, precome dragging against the top of Liam's mouth, and his hips shift restlessly on the sofa. Liam whines when Zayn tries to push him away, gagging slightly as he takes Zayn a little bit deeper in his haste not to stop sucking him.

 

“I’m gonna come, Li,” Zayn warns, even when Liam already does know that.

 

Liam tries to nod, but it’s almost impossible with the cock in his mouth. Instead, he sucks as a bit harder, mouth sloppy and hot around Zayn.

 

“Fuck,” Zayn groans, cock swelling up further in Liam’s mouth, lips sore and used.

 

Then the taste of his come fills Liam's mouth, salty and hot on Liam's tongue as he spills deep in his mouth. There’s just so much, and Liam can’t swallow it all down, some of it dribbling out of the corner of his mouth as he moans, sure he would've been loud as Zayn. If it weren't for the cock in his mouth.

 

Liam really loves how powerful he feels like that, making Zayn come with just his mouth. It’s a heady kind of feeling, one that makes his whole body feel hot and his cock drool precome.

 

“Come here,” Zayn mumbles, voice coming out a bit slurred. “Get up here, so I can touch you.”

 

Somehow he manages to get himself back up, and into Zayn's lap, even when he almost trips over his own feet in his haste.

 

Almost as soon as Zayn’s hand is back on his cock, Liam comes, head dropping forward and body trembling with how intense it is.

 

"Oh god," Liam blurts out when Zayn sucks his come covered fingers clean, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

One that reminds Liam a lot of Louis.

 

When Liam's sure he's about to fall asleep, still in his clothes, Zayn pats his cheek softly. "Let's get to bed."

 

Liam grumbles but lets himself be pushed to his feet. Sleeping in a bed is probably a good idea, even when Zayn's lap is awfully comfortable.

 

– – –

 

When Liam wakes up, the shining in through the window. He’s pretty sure it was just him and Zayn in bed last night, but Louis is lying on his side next to Liam, his face soft with sleep.

 

Liam’s not complaining that he’s there, though. He rather has both of them there all the time he can, since he knows it’s just when they’re alone he is allowed to touch them like this. It’s complicated, what they have together, he knows it is.

 

Right now, it feels easy and worth whatever sacrifices he’s got to make.

 

He knows that Zayn and Louis love him more than anything, and he loves them a ridiculous amount. Liam’s sure he can’t find that kind of love with anyone else, and doesn’t even want to try.

 

This time he doesn't leave the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/121691811109/sugar-misslii-one-direction-band-archive-of)   
> 


End file.
